Till I Collapse
by Ayame3
Summary: Spikes final encounter against Viciouse.Witness how the young man must have felt before he met up with his destiny.His death.Though what had occured in the actual episode aren't really mentioned here,l changed it a bit.This is actually a songfic.PleaseR


* 'Till I Collapse *  
By ::Ayame  
  
Note::Very few lyrics were provided in this seeing that there wasn't much that resembled in Spikes certain predicament.I hope you enjoy and please R&R.  
  
  
*Sometiems you just feel tired, you feel weak.*  
  
  
Viciouse once more striked at will and swung his long sword at his opponent,peircing through both skin and clothing.Spike fell onto his knees limply as his eye had been blinded by the stream of blood that ran down from his forehead.He was covered in wounds from head to toe,scratches and cuts.Bruises and blood over small portions of his body.  
  
  
*And when you feel weak, you feel like you just wanna give up*.  
  
  
He was physically exhausted,he had no idea how he was going to even be capable of fighting back if Vicious striked again. Never in his entire life had he been so frightened, face to face with his destiny.Was he to come out the victor,or was he to die a cold death as a failure. He had gone to far to just give up. After years of searching and seeking for Julia,he had finally managed to track her down.  
  
But at the same time,the few years he also was running and hideing from the dreadful Vicious.And just after a long time of agonizeing seperation between his love,she was taken away in an instant.By Vicious and his men.For that,he managed to put his fears asside,and come to battle the devil himself.But now he was beggining to have regrets to have come at all.His friends,his allies,none were there to help him anymore.He had nothing left,nothing to help him through.  
  
  
*But you got to search within you.   
You got to find that inner strength, and just pull that shit out of you*.  
  
  
Just when he thought it to be over,a vision seemed to flash before his eyes, he envisioned that woman he had fought for. That woman who had casted that forsaken spell over him, that cost him his very life. And yet, he had no regrets. Julia.Through all those obsticles he had somehow manged to survive,for her.How?Not even he knew.But in this battle,that was all he was fighting for.Revenge for the death of his loved one...after she had been pryed away from his embrace,all he craved for then and there was the blood shed of his very own rival.He gritted his teeth in anger as that memeory of Julia's death vividly played over and over in his head.No,he refused to fall.To give up and quit...not today.  
  
*And get that motivation, to not give up.  
And not be a quitter.   
No matter how bad you just wanna fall flat on your face and just collapse*.  
  
Spike got back onto his feet quickly. As if a surge of energy coursed through his veins. Giving him the energy, to accomplish this task. And finally, get his revenge he so hungered for. He aimed his gun and pin pointed a designated spot on his opponent. And began to fire his gun at will. Though very few got to hit the designated target, it still affected his enemy.  
  
The pale haired man angrily swung his blade repetitively at his target,but fueled by that energy within him Spike easily dodged the few strikes.It was as if he was like water.Like an ocean wave to be more precise.Moveing side to side from each imidiete slash only to come back with a powerful blow with his balled up fist against his enemies body. Vicious became an easy target then..And the two began to tire,little by ltitle.  
  
*This is your moment,and every single miniute you spend.  
Your trying to hold onto it,cause you may never get it again.  
So while your in it,try and get as much shit as you can.  
And when your run is over just admit when it's at its end*.  
  
Each moment that passed was like waiting for the worst,awaiting the unexpected.To see wich one would come out the hero,and wich would finish the never ending rivalry between the two for good.Spike took in a deep inhale as he gathered up courage to attack once more,and lunged out toward his enemy.Only to fall flat on the floor ,seeing that Vicious had moved aside.He imidietly turned onto his back and aimed his gun up at his rival.And finally, it came to the last few seconds. As Spike was pinned to the floor with the sharp jagged edge of that blade, that same sword that had killed hundreds before. Both of their stares locked onto one another as they felt the press of their weapons against eachother's body.   
  
Both threatening to end it all...in an instant.Spike stared up with that angered stare.His breathing was heavy,and fear was beggining to overcome him,but again he refused to lose to that cold hearted being above him.He thought closely as his few seconds were to come short soon enough.  
  
*Till the roof comes off. Till the lights go out,   
Till my legs give out.Can't shut my mouth  
Till the smoke clears out and my high wear out,   
I'm'a rip this shit till my bones collapse.*  
  
Not now, he would not give up. He refused to lose. He refused....to come out a loser He fired his gun, and he saw those cold eyes come to a frightened and wounded expression. The man collapsed, onto the floor.Lifeless.Though Spike had gotten a toll of his own, a rather small smirk curled upon his lips. The deed was done, and his struggle was finally over.Slowly he made his way back up onto his tired feet,and looked down at the lifeless body of his rival.It was just so hard to beleive.That he,of all people,was capable of ending the life of that who caused so many to suffer.  
  
He slowly placed his hand atop his left arm,seeing that the wound was seeping up a great amount of blood.He did so in attempt to keep it all in,though he knew all to well.That he wouldn't last much longer.He looked down the stair way,and began to weakly make his way down.Step by step...  
  
*Until the roof, (until the roof) the roof comes off.   
Until my legs, (until my legs) give out from underneath me.  
  
I..I will not fall.(I will not fall.)   
I will stand tall. Feels like no one can beat me.*  
  
He staggerdly made his way down the stairway he had walked up not to long ago. A blinding light shone in his eyes. His vision was blurred, but still he was capable of seeing a few people at the foot of the stairs. Looking up at him with shock. They held guns in their hands,but they slowly began to lower their aim and look out at the person who had defeated the supposedly unbeatable Viciouse. He stopped then and there in his tracks, as he stood tall before them. He felt so proud at what he had done. His pride was restored, and he finally got his revenge. It was scary, how at that moment he thought he wasn't going to win. And his life struggle would have been for nothing.  
  
But to his very own surprise, he'd done what he wished. And those people under Vicious's control were set free from his wrathful grasp. That radiant light felt like a spot light, given to him from the heavens above. His time was now...to go. Death was to fall upon our hero. He feared nothing though, it was his time.And be set free from all the pain that he suffers,and had suffered through..  
  
He smiled to himself, and extended his hand out with the last bit of energy he had. And positioned his hand in a gun formation. His smile turned into a victorious smirk, and with his last bit of strength, he uttered his final word. "Bang...."  
  
Finally, the wounded man felt his legs give out from underneath him. And he collapsed, atop the stairs he stood upon. A blanket of darkness overcame him, and finally, he was put to rest. He had come out victorious, he had accomplished what he had so longed to finish. The nightmare was over. Vicious was put away, and now, finally. After these few years of misfortune and heartache, Spike too, could finally rest in peace.  
  
  
  
  
*Fin* 


End file.
